This invention relates to door arrestors.
One well known form of door arrestor comprises a damper arrangement with a pair of hinged arms, with one part of the arrestor attached to the door frame and the other part attached to a door. It is rather costly, rather bulky, fairly complex in operation and requires careful fitting, and whilst, on the one hand it is used extensively in industrial and commercial premises it does not find common domestic use. On the other hand there is a need for a simple, relatively inexpensive door arrestor which can be easily fitted.